Marron
by Sorceress Rinoa Leonhart
Summary: Link and Malon have twins Marron and Link. Then some one tries to release Gannon from the sacred realm. Are the twins Hyrules only hope? Revising


Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda  
  
AN: It's been like a year since I updated this fic and going over an rereading it I realized just how crappy it was so I'm revising it. I hope you all think it's a little better now. Please review! I value your opinion very much!  
  
Chapter1  
  
The twins Marron and Link dug busily dug through the chest in the attic. They knew very well they weren't supposed to go through it when their dad wasn't there but the things were just to interesting.  
  
"Link, I think we should go back down now. We've been up here for awhile and I don't want to get caught." Marron glanced over her shoulder towards the door.  
  
"Don't be such a wus. Grandpas asleep, dad's with the  
  
horses an mom's with the cows. No one's gonna find out. Oh this thing is awesome! I never saw this before! " The little blonde boy exclaimed pulling out a hookshot.  
  
"I think this is my new favorite."   
  
"Mine is still the ocarina." Marron pulled it out, "It sounds so pretty when daddy plays it."  
  
"Sissy." Link muttered.  
  
"I am not!" Marron cried indignatly.  
  
"You're afraid of Poes and you won't leave the ranch by yourself, you're a baby."   
  
"Well I'm sorry if I like to be careful!" Marron hollared.   
  
"Hey, what are you two fighting about?" Malon called from downstairs.  
  
"Shoot it's mom! Now look what you did!" Link hissed. They both ran down stairs and sat innocently on the bed.  
  
"What's going on in here?" Mallon pushed the door open. Some of their grandpas cukoos rushed in.   
  
"Oh shoo." Malon pushed them out.  
  
"We're fine. We were just having a disagreement, but it's settled now." Link said quickly. Marron nodded in agreement.  
  
Malon looked at the two eleven year olds suspiciously. "Well alright, can you two come down and help me milk the cows now? Your grandpa is taking a shipment of milk to the castle.  
  
So he won't be there to help me."   
  
"Alright." They both clambered out to the stable with there mother. There father Link was out in the corral feeding and exercising the horses.  
  
As they were busily milking cows, Marron leaned over to her brother and whispered, "We left the trunk open, and some of the stuff on the floor!"  
  
"Crap! Well, ah, you go clean it up an I'll cover for you here."  
  
Marron nodded. She steathily sliped through the rows of cows and back to the house.  
  
Malon stood up. "I'm gonna go in the house and get some more bottles, Link you and Marron keep going till I get back then you can take a break."  
  
If she sees Marron then we're both in big trouble! "Um no mom I'll go get the bottles!" he followed her to the door.   
  
"That's not nessesary. I can get them." she said stepping out into the yard. She glanced out the gate twords Hyrule field, she could see a large dust cloud made by a large group of horses approching   
  
"Link!" Malon yelled twords the corral. "I think we have some visitors."   
  
Link looked up from patting one of the horses and walked over. "That's strange." he murmered. "It's kind of late for customers."   
  
Marron knew she should hurry but she couldn't help looking through the things again. Forgetting that she was to return to the stable, she tried on the little kokari tunic. She began pulling out various items and attatching them to her belt. She put on the shield and took the Kokari sword in one hand and the ocarina in the other. She looked at herself in her mothers old mirror.  
  
"There now I look like a little hero just like dad was." She said proudly. "The sword's a little small though"   
  
Then she heard a shout outside, she quickly ran to the window. A huge groop of red haired female riders had stampeded into the ranch. She saw her father push Link and her mother into the stable then jump away from the horses that charged right at him. Marron stood staring out the window. They had to be  
  
the Gerudos that daddy had told them about.  
  
*  
  
"Hide." Link said harshly as he pushed Malon and her son into the stables. Malon held her sons arm tightly as they crouched in the stable behind the cows.  
  
"Please let Link be alright." She whispered.  
  
"What's going on? Let me go help dad!" Link demanded.   
  
"Marron? Where's Marron?!" Malon whispered franticaly.  
  
"She's in the house." Link said guiltily.  
  
Malon looked even more worried " For the love of Nayru... at least they might not find her there."   
  
Suddenly the door smashed open. Malon held Link  
  
closer to her and pushed them farther into the stall.  
  
"Let me go fight." Link whispered. "I'll protect you."  
  
"Hush."  
  
"Where are you?" a sickly sweet voice cooed. "I know you're in here some where." The Gerudo stopped and looked in each stall. Malon closed her eyes   
  
  
  
"Goddesses help us, they can do anything to me but please don't let them hurt my children." she prayed silently as the footsteps stopped right outside the stall they were hiding in.   
  
"What do we have here..."   
  
*  
  
"What is it you want?" Link asked sharply as the Gerudo's ringed him in. He wished desperatly for his sword or his bow, or any weapon for that matter. It didn't really matter what happened to him as long as he could keep them away from Malon and the twins. The ring of horses carrying the usual Gerudo gaurds  
  
parted to allow a tall black stallion through. The black armored Gerudo stared down at him like a cat who had just caught a mouse. All the gerudos kept thier spears pointed warily at him.  
  
"Hello Link," The black armored Gerudo drew her horse nearer. "I've been waiting a long time to see you."   
  
"Who are you?" Link demanded.   
  
"Figures that you wouldn't know. He didn't talk about me much you know, he didn't want me, he wanted a son. But once I bring him back then he'll be proud of me. I'm Glenna, daughter of the great Gannondorf, and you have something I need to bring him back." She pulled Links glove back a little to reveal the triforce mark, Link pulled away from her.  
  
"Let go, leave my mom alone!" Little Link hollared as several Gerudo dragged him and Malon out of the stables.   
  
"Malon.." Link tried to break past to get to them but found several spears pointed at him.  
  
"Just cooperate." Glenna said coldly.  
  
"Where's Mar?" Link thought.  
  
*  
  
Marron stared out the window as a Gerudo brought her mom and brother outside.  
  
" I've gotta help them somehow! " Marron shivered stepping back from the window. Why hadn't Link come up here? It was his job to play the hero not hers. She bit her lip, it was up to her now, whether she liked it or not. She pushed the window open slowly so it wouldn't squeak. 


End file.
